


Persephone & Hades

by somethingsalwayswrong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Molly, Character Study, Gen, Molly Hooper Appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsalwayswrong/pseuds/somethingsalwayswrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick character study on Molly Hooper. A sweet little thing with a gruesome job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persephone & Hades

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Persephone was the Greek goddess of spring and Hades ruled the underworld. They ended up married and it's one of my favorite myths.

Molly Hooper was sweet. 

That was the word highest on the list. She was also kind-hearted, fairly intelligent, moderately pretty. But mostly just sweet. Nothing of substance herself, just an addition to the qualities of others. She could compliment the bitter acerbic Sherlock, the bold strength of John, the dark mystery of Irene. But put Molly Hooper on her own? No, she paled when there wasn't a contrast, something dark or rich to pair with her light and saccharine. 

Nobody looked, though. Nobody saw. Did anyone really think about Molly's chosen profession? Did they bother to wonder for a single moment why someone who exuded such innocence, trust, and love would willingly surround herself with the products of corruption, dishonesty, and hatred?

She spent years of college learning about the living. She spent her days surrounded by the dead. No one ever came to see her work. They saw the cadavers once the autopsies were finished, of course. But were they there when sweet little Molly took a bone saw to the ribcage? Were they there when she reached her petite little hands into a chest cavity, removing the organs that once sustained life? Was anyone there when her small lipsticked mouth curled into a grin of satisfaction, discovering the mysteries of the corpse in front of her? She didn't just enjoy her job, she _loved_ it. 

Molly Hooper was the sweetness of spring, the darkness of death. Beginning and end. The daughter of Persephone and Hades.


End file.
